


Wrong timing

by Roadreeguess



Category: Andy Rey
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadreeguess/pseuds/Roadreeguess
Summary: Andy Rey, ordinary teenager.





	Wrong timing

Andy Rey, 15, ordinary teenager. 

Youngest in the family, living with Mom and Dad and 3 older siblings. 

Grade 11 on the next school year, and hey! Tomorrow is my birthday and i'm turning 16. *sweet* 

So mom asks me to come with her to my aunts, and then later on at night we'll watch my cousin Lorie as she joins a singing contest. 

We leave the house around 4pm. Estimating our time to come back at around 7pm to see Lorie. 

But here comes the rain. Oh i it when it rains. Traffic. And flood. Ugh! 

So we're a bit late because of unexpected rain. And it is still raining. Time check, around 7pm.   
Me and my Mom arrived at the venue of the contest but we cant seem to find the entrance door and we are soaking wet. Me and my mom parted ways to check the main door when i saw my cousin Maria. So we went in. And i forgot about mom, because i got excited. 

Cousin Pat now is calling me, asking where am i so i told her i'm with Maria. She informed me that mom called her, and she is looking for me. Oh! Crap! I totally forgotten her. Geez! I guess she she went home already. 

After the contest i went home. And there's Mom. MAD at me. Ofcourse who wont be? My fault.

But the bad thing is, it's my birthday tomorrow. 

What to expect? No celebration. No cooked food. No gifts. No, no, no. 

Next day. Birthday. . . .

Lying in bed, still. Time check: Noon. 

 

Lesson: Do not ever forget about your Mother.  



End file.
